ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Xbox 360 games compatible with Xbox One
The Xbox One gaming console has received updates from Microsoft since its launch in 2013 that enable it to play select games from its two predecessor consoles, Xbox and Xbox 360. On June 15, 2015, backward compatibility with supported Xbox 360 games became available to eligible Xbox Preview program users with a beta update to the Xbox One system software. The dashboard update containing backward compatibility was released publicly on November 12, 2015. On October 24, 2017, another such update added games from the original Xbox library. The following is a list of all backward compatible games on Xbox One under this functionality. History At its launch in November 2013, the Xbox One did not have native backward compatibility with original Xbox or Xbox 360 games. Xbox Live director of programming Larry "Major Nelson" Hryb suggested users could use the HDMI-in port on the console to pass an Xbox 360 or any other device with HDMI output through Xbox One. Senior project management and planning director Albert Penello explained that Microsoft was considering a cloud gaming platform to enable backward compatibility, but he felt it would be "problematic" due to varying internet connection qualities. Xbox 360 During Microsoft's E3 2015 press conference on June 15, 2015, Microsoft announced plans to introduce Xbox 360 backward compatibility on the Xbox One at no additional cost. Supported Xbox 360 games will run within an emulator and have access to certain Xbox One features, such as recording and broadcasting gameplay. Games do not run directly from discs. A ported form of the game is downloaded automatically when a supported game is inserted, while digitally-purchased games will automatically appear for download in the user's library once available. As with Xbox One titles, if the game is installed using physical media, the disc is still required for validation purposes. Not all Xbox 360 games will be supported; 104 Xbox 360 games were available for the feature's public launch on November 12, 2015 with Xbox One preview program members getting early access. Microsoft stated that publishers will only need to provide permission to the company to allow the repackaging, and they expect the list to grow significantly over time. Unlike the emulation of original Xbox games on the Xbox 360, the Xbox One does not require game modification, since it emulates an exact replica of its predecessor's environment – both hardware and software operating systems. The downloaded game is a repackaged version of the original that identifies itself as an Xbox One title to the console. At Gamescom, Microsoft revealed it has plans to ensure "all future Xbox 360 Games with Gold titles will be playable on Xbox One.” On December 17, 2015 Microsoft made another sixteen Xbox 360 games compatible with Xbox One, including titles such as Halo: Reach, Fable III and Deus Ex: Human Revolution. On January 21, 2016, Microsoft made another ten Xbox 360 games compatible, including The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. On May 13, 2016, Microsoft made Xbox 360 titles with multiple discs compatible, starting with Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director's Cut. In January 2016, Microsoft announced that future titles would be added as they became available, instead of waiting until a specific day each month. Xbox During Microsoft's E3 2017 press conference on June 11, 2017, Microsoft announced that roughly 50% of Xbox One users had played an Xbox 360 game on Xbox One through the system's backward-compatibility feature. Based on popular demand, Phil Spencer, Microsoft's Head of Xbox, announced that Xbox One consoles would be able to play select games made for the original Xbox console, first released in 2001. The compatibility will work on all consoles in the Xbox One family, including the Xbox One X, and will be available as a free update planned for the fall of 2017. The functionality will be similar to that for back-compatibility with Xbox 360 games. Users insert the Xbox game disc into their Xbox One console to install the compatible version of the game. While players will not be able to access any old game saves or connect to Xbox Live on these titles, system link functions will remain available. Xbox games will not receive achievement support, although when asked about this component, Spencer responded that they had nothing to announce at the current time. Realizing that game discs for original Xbox consoles could be scarce, Spencer said that plans were in place to make compatible Xbox games available digitally. Spencer also said that such games may also be incorporated into the Xbox Game Pass subscription service. In a later interview, Spencer indicated that the potential library of Xbox titles being playable on Xbox One will be smaller than that currently available from the Xbox 360 library. Spencer noted two reasons for the more limited library were the availability of content rights for the games and the technical difficulties related to the conversion. Xbox One X enhancements Backwards compatible Xbox 360 titles will benefit from becoming Xbox One X enhanced with the following: * Improved framerate stability * Games utilizing a dynamic resolution will hit their max resolution more often/all the time * 16xAF texture filtering will be automatically applied. * Forced v-sync * Variable refresh rate (VRR) compatibility (when used with a compatible display) List of compatible titles There are currently on this list out of released for the Xbox 360. See also * Xbox One system software * List of Xbox games compatible with Xbox 360 * List of Xbox games compatible with Xbox One References }} External links * Xbox One backward compatibility (Xbox.com) * Xbox One backward compatibility game list (MajorNelson.com) Category:Backward compatibility Xbox * *